


Oh Poor Peter Parker

by howtohold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everybody Lives, Except Thanos lol, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), no one is cheating, peter misunderstands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: Peter's pretty sure that Tony is completely in love with Steve. The kiss he unintentionally saw at the hospital after Tony wakes up from coma seals this fact.So how come he's hearing Tony and Bucky getting it on at the training room?(And also, what the heck, doing it in the training room?! It's for freaking everyone, seriously.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 535





	Oh Poor Peter Parker

Peter's pretty sure that Tony is completely in love with Steve. 

In Leipzig, when the Avengers are all ' _let's pick a side and be violent against each other!'_ , Peter witnessed how frustrated and heartbroken his mentor was as he fought against Captain America.

Peter has not yet presented so he can't really scent if they're bonded but the he has two friggin eyes and can spot the bite mark on Tony's and Steve's necks. Even though those two have the habit of covering it, Peter's sure every Avenger knows that Iron Man and Captain America are sleeping with each other...and well, in love.

And then--after the death of ultimate shithead Thanos, Peter was praying desperately that Tony survives...and miraculously, he did. Peter visited almost everyday, waiting for his mentor to open to big brown doe eyes so that he could hug him again, thank him for not giving up, and tell him how he saved them all.

Two weeks after the big, ugly Purple Thumb kicked the bucket, Tony opened his eyes. Peter skipped his afternoon classes after Happy texted him. He rushed to the hospital and walked in on Tony sticking his tongue down Steve's throat.

So yeah, Peter's pretty sure that Tony is completely in love with Steve--and it was a mutual, passionate relationship. 

(The kiss he unintentionally saw at the hospital after Tony wakes up from coma seals this fact.)

...So how come he's hearing Tony and Bucky getting it on at the training room?

\---------------

_"Ah, fuck--hardeeer"_

The breathy moan coming from the other side of the door halts Peter's movemeny. He was about to enter the training room but boy oh boy, he wasn't gonna take another step.

There was a creaking sound too, like an equipment being thoroughly rattled back and forth. 

_"There, oh oh oh!"_

...that was definitely Tony--which means Steve's in there too, busy pleasing him. Peter shudders.

What is up with Tony and Cap, sexing up each other all over the Avengers compound? The other day, he nearly choked on his sandwich when Nat teased the couple about being caught in the entertainment room! The entertainment room!! It was his favorite place to chill out but thanks to the lovey-dovey couple, his wild imagination keeps torturing him with images of Cap and Iron Man defiling the ultra comfortable couch.

Seriously. Can't they keep their hands off each other for one day?

Peter was about to turn around and leave when another moan made his whole body shiver---

_"Bucky, babe, pleaase."_

....Bucky?

_Wait a damn minute...What---did Tony just---_

Then, another voice groans, _"Fuck, your hole's gushing. So fucking hot."_

Holy shit. That was definitely not Captain America making sex noises and banging Tony.

_"Gonna cum, doll? Don't wanna wait for my knot, huh?"_

That was absolutely Bucky Barnes inside the room. (and inside Tony-- _ugh, Brain, stop!)_

The increasing screech of the bench press equipment dragging back and forth on the floor sends more tingles down Peter's spine. 

For a second, he imagines storming in and yelling at them. But...no, he can't.

He dashes away from the training room, heartbeat fast and blood cold. Anger and disappointment wrecking his mind.

This was wrong. He has to tell Steve. His conscience nags him so. But...Peter has to confront his mentor first before telling Steve. Tony needs to explain why, _freaking why._

It's only right.

\----------

He can't.

He can't find the courage to go right up his mentor's face and confess that he heard him cheating on Steve. They're _bonded_ , for crissake!

Peter thought the playboy era of Tony Stark has ended but apparently once a playboy, always a playboy--

\--This was insane. Tony loves Steve and Steve loves Tony. Bucky is Steve's greatest friend and there was extreme loyalty between them, a strong bond. Hell, it's plain to see that Steve and Bucky love each other. 

So why the heck would Bucky sleep with his best friend's mate? Why the heck would Tony sleep with Bucky when he's bonded to Steve?

Peter feels angry on Steve's behalf. This was so freaking messed up.

\--But as much as he condemns the infidelity, he still can't bring himself to hate Tony. Because he grew up idolizing the man, and Tony putting on the gauntlet and snapping evil-ass-giant-alien-grape into non-existence pretty much solidified the shining and noble hero status of Iron Man in his brain.

However, that doesn't mean that Peter will treat him the same. So yeah, he was sorta giving him the cold shoulder lately which Peter hopes would make Tony ask Peter what's wrong--which would open the possibility of bringing up the incident.

The only problem is that Tony doesn't seem to notice the cold treatment, at all.

\-----------

Because Peter was a poor unfortunate scmuck, he has again witnessed his mentor getting boned. By Steve. Which meant that Steve still _doesn't know_ about his omega sleeping with Bucky.

(He almost, almost wished he has presented so that he could _freaking_ scent from a distance if there's some frick-fracking occuring! But nah, he's a few years away from being a 21 year old.)

(Frankly, he can avoid being exposed to shit like this if he just paid more attention to the fact that the hallway towards the laundry room is empty even though it's Saturday morning and the team usually deemed this day as ' _wash-yo-stinkin-superhero-tights'_ day'.)

He walks in on Steve holding Tony up against the wall, the brunette's legs tightly wrapped around Steve's waist.

(Though it was a mortifying experience, it was undoutedly a glorious sight and damn, that's definitely America's ass.)

"-- _mmgh_ \--JESUS FUCK! PETE!!"

The undignified shriek that leaves Tony's lips made Steve jolt in surprise, giving Peter an unwanted! peak at Steve's massive dick--really, it's a size which would shame all Alphas.

Wow.

Peter lets out a small 'eep!' and runs. His boxers falls out from the laundry basket but he leaves it behind.

He's not gonna risk it.

\--------

An hour later, when the laundry room's all sparkling clean and stinking of disinfectant, Tony approaches Peter as the teeanger spaces off while staring at his spinning clothes.

"Uh, shit. Sorry about that kid." Tony apologizes awkwardly. "We'll try to, umm, control ourselves more."

Peter doesn't look him in the eye. He just nods, his cheeks burning with embarassment.

Then he realizes---this was the chance to confront Tony. This is it, he licks his lips. He has to do this now. He can do this now! All he has to do is open his mouth, start with some ' _by the way I heard you and Bucky getting it on, my question is does Steve know?_ ' and after, his conscience would no longer nag him. He'd know why Tony did it.

That's easy...right? (No, it's definitely not. Peter has just to suck it up and be an adult about this.)

Peter takes a deep breath and-and--

\--Tony pats his shoulders and stands up to leave.

Peter didn't push through with his plan. As the door to the laundry room closes, Peter throws both his hands up in the air in frustration.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

\----------

Again, because fate seems to be pushing Peter, he gets paired with Bucky Barnes on one of his friendly neighbourhood missions.

Bucky is a legit fantastic guy who can match the level of sass that Peter dishes. They were getting along quite well actually but after the incident, Peter has a tough time trying to vibe with the brunette alpha.

"Watch your left side, kiddo. You tend to drop your guard when you use that web of yours."

"Yeah, got it." If Peter replies to him just a little bit unenthusiastically, it's no one's business. He wants to have fun and chill out with the guy but his brain replays the incident and his conscience is screaming at him.

Peter is treating him colder than the usual but like Tony, Bucky doesn't seem to notice. He prattles on with advices like a good mentor. He's similar to Steve in this aspect. They both offer Peter tips and strategies on improving his combat skills.

"And though, you've got Karen and uh, _Peter Tingle_ , you still need to enhance your hand-to-hand skills."

Peter covers his face. " _Jeeeesus_ , did May tell you about that?"

Bucky snorts and grins at him, "Nah, it ain't May. Heard it from Tony."

Peter groans and rubs his face. Uuugh, really Tony? Why must he tell them about that? " Did he tell the others too?"

"Just me and Stevie. Nothing to worry about." Bucky winks at him.

Peter narrows his eyes at him. "....I bet you already told Sam."

Bucky holds both of his hands up, chuckles lightly before admitting, "Yeah, I did."

"That's great, _absolutely fantastic_!--Can't wait to get teamed up with Falcon." This was a nightmare. He's gonna suffer so much shit from Sam. That guy's a certifed sassmouth and Peter barely manages to overthrow him.

Bucky playfully ruffles his head as he laughs at the younger man's misery. Peter lets out another groan which makes Bucky laugh even more.  
....

..

.

They catch the thief easily a few minutes later. When they returned to the compound, Peter belatedly realizes that he completely forgot to confront Bucky about the incident.

\------------

A month passed by and Peter still hasn't talked to Tony or Bucky about the incident. Frankly, Peter's gotten tired of trying to summon the guts to confront them and decides to just let it go.

Maybe he had just been assuming things. Maybe those two weren't really sexing each other up. Maybe Peter made a mistake.

Maybe he doesn't really need to deal with them at all.

Afterall, Steve would have noticed, right? With him being an Alpha and him having the supersoldier serum, surely he could scent Bucky on Tony and viceversa.

Maybe they had forgiven each other, or maybe they're still dealing with it. 

But, Peter now realizes, that he shouldn't stress himself over them. Their team functions perfectly and even better than before. So if the team isn't affected by what seems to be Tony and Bucky's affair, then Peter should just wipe it from his mind.

Besides, tonight is one of those rare nights where everyone is coming for dinner. It was time for a much deserved night of unwinding and relaxation.

No need to get worked up over three grown consenting adults.

\------------

Mid dinner, when the main course has been served and the whole Avengers are busy stuffing themselves over a generous selection of mouth-watering dishes, Tony suddenly stood up, covering his mouth and subtly rushed towards the washroom.

No one really paid attention to him but as soon as Tony's back, Sam teases him about it.

"Congrats to you daddies then? I take it either Stark's up the duff or food poisoned, but seeing as he's the only one throwing up, it means a baby's on the way."

Sam smirks at Steve and Bucky's direction. Just as they were about to come up with a snarky retort, Natasha joins in.

"With the way you three have been all over each other, I would be more surprised if Tony _still isn't knocked up."_

The rest of the Avengers snicker at the said trio. Steve is slightly flushed as he stares pointedly at Nat and Sam. Bucky is smirking proudly at Tony.

And Peter? Peter is massively confused at it all.

Tony clears his throat, "Okay, first of all, Tasha we're perfectly able to use contraceptive and Sam, not every person who vomits is pregnant." Tony counters with an eyebrow raised. 

"Oh please." Dr. Strange drawls with a knowing smirk, "Despite your _penchant_ for _tight clothing_ , might I point out that you're wearing a rather conveniently _loose_ shirt tonight."

Because Tony is the King of Denial, he bats his eyelashes playfully at the magic doctor and deflects, " _Why, Dr. Strange._ Should I be concerned that you notice my _penchant for tight clothing-_ \--"

And then, because Peter's young mind has only just processed the meaning behind the teasing that's happening to Steve, Tony, and Bucky, his mouth opens, blurting out--

"---I'm confused. So you weren't cheating on Cap with his best friend?"

The whole team falls silent and stares at Peter like he suddenly confessed that he's in a relationship with Thanos.

(Peter absolutely doesn't cower at their looks. He definitely doesn't blush at the attention. Nope. Not at all. It's just warm in here and he's kinda sweating.)

It was Tony who broke the silence. "Kid, Peter. What the heck do you mean?"

Peter gulps at Tony, who's a second away from either murdering him or locking him away to the asylum. "I-I--I, umm, I sorta.... _heardyouandBuckyinthetrainingroom!!!"_

Steve slaps a hand over his own face while Tony's glaring daggers at Bucky, who's laughing his ass off.

"Glad I'm not fond of the training room." Scott chimes in. Hope smacks him and shakes her head. 

"I thought it was obvious but I forget that Peter's not yet presented." Clint remarks. "I mean, the _stink_ alone would warn you that they're all very much taken with one another."

"What, can't you use the Peter Tingle to check if these three are playing 'hide-the-cannoli'?" Sam teases Peter. Of course he'd bring that up now. Typical of him.

Peter feels mortified and his face is burning now. The glare he's throwing at Sam is pretty much useless.

"Kiddo, just so we are crystal clear, I am definitely not cheating on anybody." Tony tells him after sipping on his orange juice. 

"And, it's kinda our fault," Steve adds. He sends Peter a sheepish look. "Sorry Peter."

Peter waves him off. "It's fine. It's fine." Because everything makes sense now. He's so relieved to discover that his mentor, his idol, his hero, isn't some cheating bimbo. He's glad that Steve isn't gonna be hurt and that Bucky is not a shitty mate-thief.

"Yeah, sorry Pete. We kinda didn't make it offical and all.", adds Bucky. "None of those announcements or media shit Tony does."

Tony snorts. "Even if I announce our relationship, the press would twist my words and make it seem like I'm creating a harem."

"Or, more like, they'd spin a story about you corrupting the Captain America and the recovering Sergeant Barnes.", says Rhodey. Tony raises his glass of juice at his best friend.

"Screw them. It's none of their business." Bucky clinks his glass of whiskey with Tony's glass of juice. 

So, Tony Stark is in a triad bond with Captain America and Sergeant Barnes. An omega with two alphas isn't something new. It's been done centuries ago.

Whoever says shit about it will undoubtedly face the wrath of Earth's--or is it Universe's now?--mightiest heroes.

Peter smiles to himself and happily resumes savouring his roast beef.

**Author's Note:**

> This was..a quick work that I just had to let out.
> 
> No Beta so apologies for mistakes made.
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
